Hotel Kangaroosevelt
Hotel Kangaroosevelt is a hotel located in Hollywoo. Physical Appearance The hotel appears to have an Australian theme, as many of the staff are Australian animals such as kangaroos and koalas. Background Season 3 It was where BoJack, Todd, and Emily stayed in Love And/Or Marriage. To celebrate Secretariat[[Secretariat (film)|'s'']] success, BoJack and Todd go to '''Hotel Kangroosevelt' to have drinks. There, Todd runs into Emily, his ex-girlfriend from high school. She's excited to see Todd and explains her best friend is getting married and she's here for the rehearsal dinner. She also tells BoJack she loved The BoJack Horseman Show in an ironic way. When she is about to excuse herself to go back to the rehearsal dinner, BoJack, thinking it's an actual wedding, tells Todd that they should crash it. He says people love it when celebrities crash their weddings. BoJack and Todd crash Emily's friend's wedding party, and like what BoJack said earlier, everyone goes nuts that a celebrity crashed the event. At the rehearsal dinner, the father of one of the brides lets BoJack make a speech. BoJack mentions in his speech that it's rare to find that one missing puzzle piece who completes you, and when you know, you know. Meanwhile, Emily tells Todd about her creepy ride-share driver. Todd then says there should be a ride-share app with only women drivers, and Emily thinks that's a great idea. BoJack then walks over and gives Todd his room key so that they can go "check the bed." Emily agrees, but Todd, who appears freaked out, says they will after he gets a few more drinks. Taneisha, of the brides, makes a speech about how she thought about BoJack's speech, and now she's unsure she wants to get married anymore and calls the wedding off. Todd and Emily go to the hotel room. Todd suggests playing in the laundry cart, but Emily tells him in a serious tone she wants to fool around in bed. However, to clearly get out of it, Todd lies that he feels sick from drinking so much and he just wants to go to bed. After the two say it was good to see each other, Todd hurries into the hotel room by himself, leaving an upset and confused Emily outside. BoJack walks into the bathroom where Taneisha is hiding. She says that she loves Karen but doesn't think she completes her like what he said in his speech. BoJack says no one completes everyone, and she should just find someone she can halfway tolerate. She should sink her nails in and not let go, no matter what. Taneisha is unsure about settling, and BoJack says that's exactly what she should do because she's just going to get older and lonelier, she'll try to fill that hole, with friends, a career, and meaningless sex, but the hole doesn't get filled and one day she'll realize that everyone loves her but nobody likes her and that's the loneliest feeling in the world. Taneisha comes out of her stall, and the scene cuts to back at the rehearsal dinner, with her happily announcing the wedding is back on. Todd lays in bed in the hotel room all alone. A downed Emily meets up with BoJack at the bar, and the two end up having sex and then both later admit it was a mistake. Season 4 It is also where Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter lived temporarily after their house was destroyed in Underground. Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Hotels